


To Get Away From It All

by secretswekeepxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vacation, Brief mention of recreational drug use, Drunk!Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is the Caipirinha King, Jumping off Cliffs..., Lots of adventuring, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, The yellow swim trunks make a cameo, a smidgen of angst, disturbed microscopic organisms, don't blink or you might miss it, drunk!Harry, flower crown harry - Freeform, in a cool way, kind of? it's insinuated, they can't be blamed they're at an all inclusive, too many newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretswekeepxx/pseuds/secretswekeepxx
Summary: After a grueling final year of college, Louis and Harry are ready to embark on a celebratory trip. This is a vacation that is finally going to be just for them, and Louis has been counting down the days ever since they booked their flight. Seven all-inclusive days filled with sun, fun, and his boy.Or the one where Louis and Harry go on a college graduation trip to Jamaica.





	To Get Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Philousophy. I took some creative liberties with your prompt for ‘Established Relationship College/Uni AU’ and gave it a little bit of a summer vibe. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> The title is from the song ‘Kokomo’ by the Beach Boys… You’ve probably heard it, but if you haven’t it’s worth a [listen](https://youtu.be/fJWmbLS2_ec) — an oldie but a goodie. 
> 
> In other news, this is the first fic that I’ve ever completed and posted. I’d like to shout-out to all of the other amazing writers out there who encourage people like me to take a chance and try something new. I don’t know whether this fic will lead to more in the future, but I’m really happy I decided to sign up for the exchange and give it a shot, so thank you to the moderators of this exchange for the opportunity. 
> 
> All of the places portrayed are actually located in Jamaica, I've provided links at the beginning of each 'Day', if you're interested in checking them out!
> 
> Very special thanks to my Beta, Mehgan ([mehconomancy](https://mehconomancy.tumblr.com)). Thank you for all of your thoughtful encouragement, patience, brainstorming, and for not judging my inability to write in the correct tense. I’ve so appreciated everything you’ve contributed to this story. I attribute it being a complete work largely to you, so truly, thank you so much for everything. I think for a couple of first timers we made a pretty good team! Any remaining mistakes are completely on me. 
> 
> All of that being said, this is a work of complete fiction. The characters in this piece are based on the likeness of these individuals, though I’d never assume that I know anything about them on a personal level, so for that reason and many, many more, please do not share this story outside of the fandom, specifically any person(s) associated with Harry, Louis, or their families or friends. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr
> 
> **PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING**  
> This is a work of fiction, written by an adult, that contains mature and/or explicit content that is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. I absolutely do not condone minors reading this work of fiction and encourage anyone underage to stop reading immediately. Thank you.

Louis is practically vibrating in his seat. It’s been four long years of deadlines, sleepless nights, copious amounts of tea, and periodically wanting to drop out, but despite all of these things, he’s still here sitting under a giant white tent on a perfect, May morning about to receive his degree. People from his degree program are sitting all around him, but he can't be bothered with trying to make small talk. All he can think about is college finally being over, the ever-present threat of his rapidly approaching adult life along with all of the responsibilities those two small words entail, and Harry, his boyfriend of three years, who is sitting two rows down waiting for his own name to be called. 

Louis and Harry met at their orientation the summer before they began their freshman year of college. Louis had made a joke, and Harry had squawked out a laugh so ridiculous that both of them had ended up in tears. For the remainder of the orientation they spent every second they could together. By the end of the week they’d contacted the housing authority and requested to be roommates. They quickly became best friends, though it took them a little longer to stop being their own worst enemies and actually admit that their feelings ran a lot deeper than one would consider normal for just a friendship. To the relief of everyone involved, friends and family included, they eventually figured it out, and they’ve never looked back. 

Louis cranes his head to look at where he knows Harry is seated, smiling and sending Harry a wink when they make eye contact. Today is the beginning of a new chapter for both of them — one that probably isn't always going to be easy for their relationship — but they’ll fight those battles as they get to them. First, they have Jamaica.

Instead of throwing separate graduation parties, Harry and Louis asked their families to gift them money that the two boys could put towards a celebratory graduation trip. Two months after making their wish for money known, and after putting a little of their own money in to cover the difference, the boys eagerly booked their reservation at the Riu Ocho Rios Resort in Jamaica. Granted, they have been on trips together prior to this one, but those have always been with each others families or with their group of friends for spring break. This is a vacation that is finally going to be just for them, and Louis has been counting down the days ever since they booked their flight. Seven all-inclusive days filled with sun, fun, and his boy. 

~~~~~

The morning they’re set to leave for Jamaica, Gemma pulls into the parking lot of their apartment complex beeping her horn and yelling at them through her open window at four a.m. on the dot. A couple of weeks ago Gemma had offered to drive them to the airport so that they wouldn’t have to pay for parking, and Harry and Louis had readily agreed — a decision that Louis is now seriously regretting. 

In an effort to keep Gemma from waking up their roommates as well as the whole neighborhood, Harry and Louis rush out to her car with their bags. Louis can already imagine the noise complaints that will be rolling in later. With a sigh he throws his carry on into the backseat and turns to finish helping Harry and Gemma with loading the suitcases into the car. 

It’s another twenty minutes before they’re actually able to get on the road because while Harry, who is always anxious before flying, had checked through his already packed luggage for the third time last night to make sure he had everything he’d need, Louis was still haphazardly throwing whatever he could find — that was clean — into his suitcase when Gemma had notified them that she was waiting out front in the car.

When Louis finally climbs into the car after his second trip back into the apartment, this time to get his phone charger, he’s met with an exaggerated eye-roll from Gemma and an amused smile from Harry. 

“Are we actually ready to go now, Louis?” Gemma asks as she turns around to face the backseat and raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Yes, now we can leave. I have everything,” Louis replies, avoiding her glare as he fusses over his seatbelt.

“Are you actually sure this time? We aren’t going to get to the interstate and have to turn around right?” She says drily, but Louis can hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Yes I’m sure. Now would you just get us to the airport please,” Louis snaps while crossing his arms over his chest in defiance, “Your Uber review depends on it.”

Gemma lets out an amused snort as she turns back around toward the steering wheel and starts to pull out of the parking lot.

“Alright Tomlinson, no need for the claws. Looks like you need this vacation more than we thought,” she teases. Louis just gives her a small smile through the rearview mirror in return before looking out his window to watch the night turn to dawn as they head towards the airport.

~~~~~

They arrive at the Logan International Airport at five a.m., running on zero sleep. Surprisingly enough, they’re able to get through both check-in and security by five thirty which gives them plenty of time to get a couple hot drinks and a shared bagel from the Dunkin’ Donuts. 

“I can’t believe this trip is already here,” Harry says around a bite of bagel. 

“I know, it’s weird. We’ve been planning and looking forward to it for months, but at the same time it feels like it snuck up on us a bit,” Louis responds before taking a small sip of his tea to test the temperature. 

Harry nods in agreement, the small furrow between his eyebrows indicating he’s thinking about something.

“I think Gemma was probably right, even though in the moment she was teasing you. We probably do need this trip more than either of us realize.” As he says it he reaches his arm over Louis’ shoulder, pulling him securely to his side and pressing a sweet kiss to his temple before tacking on, “It was a long year babe. Thank you for taking the lead on this one; it’s going to be a blast.”

“It’s going to be a lot of together time.” 

“Louis, we’ve literally shared a dorm and then an apartment, as well as a bed, for the better part of the last four years…” Harry laughs, arching an eyebrow while looking at Louis a little incredulously. 

“I know that! But if we needed space we could always go to someone else’s room, or we had class. Like, this is a lot of only Harry and Louis together time.” Louis’ tone is light, but this is something he’s been worried about — that maybe a full week of just the two of them might feel suffocating to Harry. 

“You’re my favorite person to spend time with, Lou,” Harry says sincerely, turning his body so he has Louis caged in and there’s nowhere else for Louis to look other than into the green of his eyes. “I’ve been looking forward to this trip as much as I have because it’s just going to be you and me. If you find you’re in need of a little space, just tell me.” He smiles and gives a sheepish shrug before finishing with, “but you won’t need to worry about that with me, I only ever want to be with you.”

“Me too,” Louis whispers before giving Harry another peck on the lips. He can feel a little bit of the tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying around loosen in his shoulders. The sun has barely broken over the horizon, and Louis has already lost count of how many times he’s felt thankful to have Harry today. 

They spend the rest of their time cuddling in the uncomfortable airport terminal chairs, Louis doing his best to get some much needed shut-eye before they have to board their flight.

 

  
Day 1 - Montego Bay to [Riu Ocho Rios](http://www.riu.com/en/hotel/jamaica/ocho-rios/clubhotel-riu-ocho-rios/#)

They arrive at Sangster International Airport in Montego Bay just after ten a.m., an hour behind their own internal clocks because of the time difference. After picking up their luggage and making their way through customs, they’re finally escorted to a bus terminal to board the bus that will take them to their resort in Ocho Rios. 

As they approach the bus, Harry kisses Louis on the forehead before ushering him in the direction of the other patrons who have already begun to board. 

“Grab us seats Lou; I’ll get our bags handled,” Harry smiles, taking both of  
their suitcases and heading to throw their bags in the storage space underneath the bus. 

After climbing onto the bus, Louis chooses two seats toward the back, making sure to save the window seat for Harry, knowing he’ll want to take pictures. He takes a moment to watch through the window as Harry chats animatedly with another couple, dimples on full display, and he can’t help the warm tingly feeling he gets every time he reminds himself that Harry is his and how lucky he is because of it. 

When Harry finally climbs on, he makes eye contact with Louis, and his smile softens.  
“What’s got you looking so smiley?” Harry asks, still smiling himself as he wiggles by Louis to take his seat. 

“Just thinkin’ about how happy I am to be here... with you,” Louis says, bashfully, as he feels a blush start to color his cheeks.

His embarrassment only grows when Harry practically screams, “Awwwww! You love me!” and proceeds to grab Louis and smack loud kisses all over his face while attempting to put him in a headlock so he can ruffle his hair. Louis ends the battle quickly with a very precise nipple twist followed by a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. With a laugh they both settle back down into their seats, Harry rubbing slightly at his chest to ease the sting, and Louis leans over to kiss Harry on the cheek before lifting his head to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“I do love you, so much, but please try to behave yourself, you animal, or you’ll get us removed from the bus for disturbing the other passengers.” He’s mostly teasing, but he does take a moment to glance warily around at their fellow travelers. He’s happy to see that those who had seen their exchange seem to be endeared rather than annoyed. With a pleased sigh Louis relaxes back into his seat, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

~~~~~

The bus ride from Montego Bay to Ocho Rios is about ninety minutes give or take. Their driver is great, and throughout the drive he acts as a bit of a tour guide, pointing out beautiful views and providing interesting facts and stories about the island’s history. After one such tale about the River Mumma and how she lures her victims into the water, the shuttle stops at a small roadside restaurant and bar so everyone can have a chance to use the restrooms or grab a bite to eat. Louis and Harry opt to hold off on lunch and indulge in Caipirinhas instead before wandering around the back of the building so Harry can take pictures of the scenery.

Louis leans against the back of the building as Harry walks out toward a drop-off that overlooks a stretch of vibrant green and floral brush before opening up to a glimpse of a sandy beach and the Caribbean Sea. He watches as Harry refocuses his camera to take a shot of the landscape and then again to take a close up of a pretty pink flower he found. Louis likes taking photos too, but the only subject he likes to capture in his photos is Harry. His favorites are candids, like the couple he’s just quietly taking now: one of Harry staring out at the scenery, brushing a curl from his forehead, one of Harry crouching down, focusing on the screen of his camera, and one of Harry smiling at him when he realizes that he’s been the subject of his own little photo shoot.

“Creeper!” he laughs as he joins Louis leaning against the wall, craning his neck as Louis turns his phone so Harry can see the most recent shot on his screen. 

“What can I say Styles, I’m an artist! I see something pretty, and I must capture it,” Louis laughs and pulls his phone out of reach as Harry pretends to swat at it.

“You’re an idiot,” he says with a laugh, but he’s not fooling anyone with his pleased smile and faint blush.

Louis just raises his phone and snaps another quick shot of Harry before taking off back to the bus, cackling maniacally as Harry chases after him.

~~~~~

After getting back on the road, Harry and Louis fall into a comfortable silence, and Louis lays his head back on Harry’s shoulder, ready to get some much needed shut-eye. Right before he falls asleep, he hears the man in front of him talking to the woman he’s with about one of the excursions they’ll be going on, but his interest isn’t truly peaked until he hears the man mention that the excursion will be in Negril. He realizes that Harry must have also heard the couple mention Negril because without any warning he’s roughly dislodged from Harry’s shoulder when Harry practically dives over the seat in front of them to introduce himself, clearly hoping to get more information from them. He at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed when the couple turns around and looks at him in shock. As it turns out, their names are Lindsay and Kevin, and thankfully, they got a kick out of the whole thing. After introductions, Lindsay graciously swaps seats with Harry so that she and Louis can make fun of their significant others accordingly.

“I’m so relieved I don’t have to hear him talk about that damn excursion anymore,” Lindsay whispers conspiratorially to Louis. “He has not shut-up about Rick’s Cafe since we decided to come here. He wants to jump off that cliff in the worst way; I don’t know if I should be taking it personally or not!” 

“Harry really wants to go there too! He’s more interested in the sunset than the cliff jumping though, but I’m thinking about giving it a try!” 

“You aren’t jumping off that cliff Lou, I promised your mother I would bring you home alive,” Harry interjects over the top of the seat in front of him.

“Honestly! Why would you even want to do that? People have died!” Lindsay adds while giving Kevin significant look. 

“I’m doing it because I want to live,” Kevin says with a wink before breaking out into the chorus of Tim McGraw’s ‘Live Like You Were Dying’. Louis joins in, and they all continue to laugh and banter back and forth for the rest of the time it takes them to arrive at the resort.

~~~~~

Upon walking into the lobby, Louis feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. They’re finally here, and the resort is so much more than he could have imagined. If Harry’s quick intake of breath is anything to go by, the feeling is mutual. The lobby is open air with only a roof to cover the check-in and concierge areas, and it opens up onto a gorgeous view of the resort's many pools. Just beyond the pools, the cerulean blue water of the Caribbean Sea sparkles like a diamond. While Louis admires the view, Harry checks them into the hotel and gets their roomkeys.

“Let’s head up, babe!” Harry says as he turns to Louis with their keys and an armful of pamphlets with tourist information. 

“Let me grab those from you first!” Louis says with a laugh as he grabs the pamphlets from Harry and they start toward the elevators that will take them to their floor. Louis takes one more look at the ocean before smiling and following Harry into the elevator. They’ve made it to Paradise. There’s no other way to describe it.

~~~~~

Their room is small but beautiful. A king sized bed sits squarely in the middle, dominating most of the back wall, and glass doors open onto an extravagant balcony with a gorgeous ocean view that they will be taking full advantage of.

They take their time unpacking before changing into their bathing suits and heading out to explore the resort. They grab a bite to eat at the main restaurant before Harry practically drags Louis over to the concierge to book their excursions for the week, and then they head over to one of the pools. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen Harry as excited as he becomes when he realizes that there’s a swim-up bar. Watching him attempt to swim back to Louis while double fisting Caipirinhas is worth almost drowning from laughing so hard. 

~~~~~

A little later, Louis sees the couple they met on the bus and points them out to Harry. 

“Kevin! Lindsay!” Louis yells out as Harry raises his arm into the air. Once Kevin and Lindsay notice them, the couple starts to make their way over to the lounges where Harry and Louis are sitting. 

“Sup man?” Kevin asks as he slaps Louis on the back in greeting and takes a seat next to Harry. Lindsay laughs and moves her chair to be closer to Louis. Louis rolls his eyes fondly as the two men easily fall into their own conversation, and with a relaxed hum he turns towards Lindsay so they can chat.

~~~~~

About half an hour after Kevin and Lindsay join them, Kevin and Harry decide that they want to play a game of pool volleyball, so Lindsay and Louis stretch themselves out on the loungers and watch from the sidelines as their significant others hit the ball back and forth.

“So what brings you two to Jamaica?” Louis asks Lindsay after taking a pull from his beer. 

“We’re actually here for our wedding,” Lindsay responds, smirking around her drink as Louis’ jaw drops at the news.

“What? You’re getting married here? Congratulations!” Louis exclaims. It appears that he may be a little more tipsy than he realized because without thinking he screams, “Harry! Lindsay and Kevin are here to get married!”

“Whaaa…?” and just like a slow motion scene from a movie, as Harry turns to look at Louis, the volleyball smacks him square in the face and he falls, flailing, backwards into the water. With a shout Louis jumps up from his seat and dives into the water after him. After dragging Harry back onto the pool deck, Louis earnestly offers to give him mouth-to-mouth, but Harry insists that he’s fine. With a huff, Louis stands up and crosses his arms over his chest before sticking his nose up in the air and looking away from Harry.

“Fine then! No more kisses for you!” With another sniff of disdain Louis plops back down onto his lounger. Harry groans his dissent but goes ignored.

Louis can’t help but smile to himself as he sees Lindsay and Kevin exchange a bewildered look at what they’ve just witnessed. With a smirk and shake of his head, Kevin sits next to Lindsay on her lounger and says, “You two have got to be the most dramatic couple I’ve ever met.” Louis just winks at Kevin as Harry gets up and sits down in Louis’ lap. Instead of responding any further, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and lays his chin on his shoulder before closing his eyes.

~~~~~

The two couples are still sitting out by the pool when the clock strikes five p.m.. Harry, who isn’t the least bit dramatic, is laying sprawled out on top of Louis, holding a cold beer to his hurt cheek while they listen to Lindsay and Kevin talk about the wedding they have planned for the end of the week. 

“So it’ll be here at the resort, right out on the beach. It’s small, just family and friends that wanted to make the trip out, but Kev and I decided to come early to cross the t’s and dot the i’s and have a little bit of fun together before everyone else starts arriving,” Lindsay explains excitedly. 

Harry listens with rapt attention and nods along just as excitedly as Lindsay continues on about the wedding, all the while Louis can’t help but imagine himself and Harry in Lindsay and Kevin’s places. Even though he knows they aren’t quite there yet, thinking about the future lately has brought about anxiety that Louis’s been trying to ignore, but despite the anxiety he allows excitement to zip through his body as he thinks about what the future might hold for Harry and himself and what their own wedding might be like someday. 

 

  
Day 2: [Dunn's River Falls](http://traveljamaicatours.com/destination/ocho-rios/dunns-river-falls-and-shopping/)

Their second day begins when Louis wakes up with a smile on his face and a Harry draped across his back. The sun is bright and warm where it shines unfiltered across their bed through the open balcony doors, and even though it can’t be any later than seven a.m., the day already feels inviting. They’d forgotten to close the slider and the curtains the night before because the tropical breeze had seemed too perfect to shut out, not to mention the slight distraction that had been Harry dropping to his knees before Louis had even had a chance to completely close their door. Needless to say it had been a good night, and apparently what they say about Jamaican Rum is true. Louis has the bite marks to prove it.

Louis sneaks out of bed as quietly as possible, letting Harry sleep in a bit longer as he takes a quick shower, gets dressed, and then runs down to the breakfast buffet to grab a couple plates for them to share. If he happens to grab two kiwis and a banana to make a fruit dick for Harry to wake up to, well then that’s no one’s business but his own, being a certified romantic and all. 

After they’ve both finished their breakfast and Harry has sent a photo of what he has dubbed the ‘breakfast boner’ to their group chat, they head down to the lobby to meet up with the group from their hotel that will be attending the trip to climb Dunn’s River Falls.

~~~~~

Dunns River Falls is one of the more famous Caribbean attractions, making it a popular excursion for both those staying in resorts, as well as passengers from cruise ships that have come to port for the day. As soon as Harry and Louis had heard about it, they knew it was a ‘must do’. 

“Did you know that this waterfall is one of the few in the world that flows directly into the sea?” Harry asks. He’s currently walking just ahead of Louis with his nose in the tour pamphlet, rattling off information. Louis murmurs an acknowledgement as he follows along, though if he’s being honest, he’s more interested in studying the way Harry’s broad shoulders transition to his lean torso and waist and how great his new swim trunks make his ass and legs look. He’s rudely startled out of his revery by a wave of cold water.

“Hey! What was that for?” he yelps, stumbling a bit and trying to regain his footing in the shallow Caribbean water he’d been wading in. Harry is, of course, cackling — the brat.

“Stop staring at my ass.” The way he says it suggests he wants the opposite, but Louis doesn’t argue. “We’re at the falls! See, the water is so cold here because it runs directly into the sea!” Harry says as he kicks another spray of frigid water in Louis’ direction, “which you’d have known if you hadn’t been staring at my ass.” Sure enough, the warmth of the Caribbean Sea has been quelled away and replaced by a temperature Louis can only describe as arctic in comparison. 

“Don’t you go getting cold feet on me now,” Harry laughs as he splashes toward Louis, arms outstretched and back hunched like he’s about to go in for a tackle. 

“Harry Edward Styles, don’t. you. dare.” Louis punctuates each word as sternly as he can as he slowly backs away from Harry, even though he knows what’s inevitably about to happen.

“What?” Harry asks sweetly, feigning innocence with wide eyes before he launches himself at Louis and drags him down into the water by his waist. They both pop up sputtering and laughing to a round of applause from some of their fellow travelers.

“You’re an idiot you know,” Louis laughs, slicking his wet hair back and standing up before reaching out a hand to help Harry back to his feet. 

“Yes, yet somehow you continue to love me anyway,” Harry responds as he stands up and they make their way back to the beach where a guide is waiting to lead their group up the natural steps that have been created by the running water and to the top of the falls. 

“So now we know who brought the sunshine back to Jamaica!” Their guide, Jean, remarks with a grin as they make their way to him. Harry reaches out to shake the man’s hand and introduces himself before asking if Jean can take their photo. Jean happily obliges, snapping a few shots of the two of them standing with their arms wrapped around each other in the middle of the waist deep pool with the falls behind them.

The tour is straight-forward enough. Jean and two of his colleagues lead the way up the slippery rock steps single-file. The trek is mostly easy, though fairly slow while the group fights to push against the natural flow of the water. They have no other choice but to live in the moment, taking in the beautiful scenery and sounds of the rushing water and laughter surrounding them. Of course there are a few tough areas too where the current happens to be just that much stronger, the footholds a little too narrow, or the stones just that little bit too slippery, yet it seems that for every obstacle they overcome, they’re met with a more beautiful part of the waterfall, and Louis will be damned if that isn’t some kind of metaphor for life. 

After one especially steep and slippery combination of steps, their group finds itself on the edge of a deep lagoon at the top of the falls. The area surrounding the lagoon is wide enough that they’re able to move around more freely and explore a little before heading back down to the beach. Louis turns around to look for Harry, only to find him standing a foot away, already watching Louis. He doesn’t seem bashful at being caught out and instead makes his way over. 

“I needed this trip so much, thank you Lou,” he says earnestly, cupping Louis’ face in his hands before planting a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

“You don’t have to thank me, love, we both needed this,” Louis responds quietly, raising up on his tiptoes so he can rest his forehead against Harry’s. Harry closes his eyes and sighs, taking a step back.

“One of these days,” he says with a soft smile, “I’ll be able to articulate how much you mean to me, how much I appreciate every little thing that makes you, you.” They hold each other’s gaze, content to just be suspended in this special moment until it’s broken by a loud splash. Startled, they look in the direction of the splash and smile when they see people jumping into the lagoon.

Louis and Harry follow the other tourists in their group to line up for their turn as Jean and his colleagues encourage the different pairings of couples, families, and groups of friends to jump into the lagoon, snapping their photos as they fall in. When it’s Louis and Harry’s turn, Harry picks Louis up bridal style, much to Louis’ chagrin, before jumping backwards into the water. Louis pops up, sputtering, and pushes Harry’s head back under the water for good measure before making his way out of the water. After reemerging Harry races after him, and since Louis is never one to back down from a competition, he races Harry to get out first. Louis, of course, wins and continues to gloat about it for the rest of their time at the lagoon. Once everyone has gotten a chance to jump in, some more than once, the group begins its descent back down to the beach. Though the trek itself was only a couple hours from start to finish, Louis can’t help but think that this particular adventure will be hard to beat.

~~~~~

They make it back to the hotel in time for lunch and decide to grab a quick bite to eat at the Jerk Chicken Shack located on the beach before securing a cabana for themselves and ordering a couple drinks. They spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach alternating between kissing under their cabana, dancing to a live steel drum band who have set up nearby, and trying their hand at paddleboarding. Surprisingly enough, paddleboarding is not as easy as it looks, though that could be a result of the rum. They’re happy and drunk off of each other, the warmth of the sun and the alcohol running through their veins, and before they know it, their afternoon has blurred into evening and then night. 

By the time they make it back to their room, they have barely enough energy to undress and take a quick shower together before crawling into bed. For the second night in a row they keep the balcony door open. Louis hopes that if he memorizes the way the warm breeze smells — like the sea and summer flowers — he’ll be able to take it home with him, to hold on to how good this moment feels forever. 

 

  
Day 3: Catamaran 

The morning of their third day is quiet and relaxing. Their excursion isn’t until later in the afternoon so they decide to stay in bed a little longer before venturing out to grab breakfast and spend some time lounging by the pool. 

Louis has taken to calling Harry the ‘Caipirinha King’, and Harry, obviously proud of his new title, has informed the bartenders at the swim-up as well. Don’t ask Louis how one becomes a regular at a swim-up bar on a tropical resort, but somehow Harry has managed to do so in three days. The bartenders obviously love it. One of them even bows when Harry swims over to request another drink. Louis cracks up while making his way over from where they had been playing a round of volleyball — in this case just trying to get the ball to go over the net — to one of the in pool loungers. He’s just closed his eyes when he senses someone looming over him. 

“Lou,” Harry whisper screams, “Louisss, lookit!” 

Louis suppresses a chuckle as he squints one eye open to see what Harry wants. The laugh dies in his throat pretty quickly, though, because Harry looks like an actual dream right now. Dripping wet in his ridiculously short yellow swim trunks, he’s backlit by the sun with his wet curls framing his face, and perched precariously atop his head is a floral crown made out of what looks to be palm leaves and fuscia and orange hibiscus flowers. He’s a vision — Louis knows be must be gaping. 

“Bartender Marie made me a crown because I’m the King,” he slurs happily as he tries to scooch onto Louis’ lounger.

“You look like the Little Mermaid,” Louis tells him as he moves to make room for him, brushing a curl behind Harry’s ear and gently running his fingers over one of the flowers in his crown. 

Apparently that was the right thing to say because Harry positively beams at Louis.

“I’m going to wear it on the boat trip,” he says, nodding, like saying so has solidified that idea; the nodding has also made his crown go slightly askew. The fact that Harry then tries to blow it back into place like it’s a piece of hair, really tells Louis what he’s dealing with —a very inebriated Harry Styles — which is unfortunate because he looks edible. 

Before Harry is able to get too comfortable on the lounger, Louis, in an attempt to sober Harry up a bit, convinces him that in order for them to be able to go on their excursion, they need to eat lunch. With only a little protest from Harry, Louis manages to corral him out of the pool area and toward the resort’s restaurants. He realizes that he might be being a little more hands on than necessary when he hears a familiar voice shout,

“Hey! You two, get a room!” It’s Kevin, and he’s clearly just as, if not more, intoxicated than Harry is at the moment if Lindsay practically holding him upright while trying to guide him toward the elevators is any indication. It’s quite the sight since he’s easily a foot taller than her. 

Louis laughs and waves them off but not before he hears Kevin ask Lindsay if there’s any chance he’d get laid if he was wearing flowers in his hair. Louis’s pretty sure she tells him ‘no’. 

When he turns back toward Harry, he’s met with a naughty smirk and a raised eyebrow as if Harry’s silently asking if they will, in fact, also be going to their room. 

“You’re insatiable Styles! We have to meet with the rest of the excursion group for the Catamaran trip in thirty minutes!” he laughs a little regretfully as he attempts to steer Harry away from the elevator bank and toward the cafe so they can grab lunch.

“We have time,” Harry pouts as he stops dead in the middle of the hallway and looks at Louis indignantly, “I’ll make it fast, all I need is five minutes!” 

“I’m sure you could, love, but I don’t want to get there fast, I want to take it slow—” Louis starts to say, but before he can finish Harry has taken over, singing loudly, and Louis begrudgingly joins in, “Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I want to take you to Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go”. They finish the chorus together as Louis redirects Harry toward the cafe again, “That’s where we want to go, way down in Kokomo,”.

Harry seems to have temporarily forgotten about the afternoon delight in lieu of singing the Beach Boys, but Louis’s not too concerned, they’ll have plenty of time later. 

~~~~~

Harry’s mostly sobered up, and sadly crownless, by the time they and their group are boarding the Catamaran for the tour, snorkeling, and DJ’d Booze Cruise. Once he’d had lunch and some time to think about it, Harry had ended up deciding to leave his crown in their room after all because he hadn’t wanted it to get ruined. 

The day is gorgeous, and the ship’s crew makes sure to point out how perfect the conditions are for the cruise. The captain tells their group that because the water isn’t choppy, smooth sailing is expected for the duration of the trip, and the water clarity should be perfect for snorkeling. 

Harry and Louis listen intently as the crew goes over the safety regulations and outlines what’s going to happen during the tour, and before they know it, they’re off. They sail down the coast for the first thirty minutes as the crew points out places like Dunns River Falls, and the passengers move to the railings so that they can enjoy the views until they’ve arrived at their destination. Once they get there, everyone in their group will be able to go snorkeling for about two hours before the boat party starts.

~~~~~

In what feels like no time at all, the boat is anchored and everyone is suited up, ready to start snorkeling. Louis can tell Harry’s excited; he’s been looking forward to finally getting to use his GoPro’s waterproof casing and test out some of its features while on this trip. Once the captain gives them the go ahead, Harry’s the first one out of the two to jump in the water, but Louis isn’t far behind. After jumping in, they immediately pop back up to the surface of the water to make sure their masks are on securely. It’s a little nerve wracking when they’re finally in the water even though Louis knows the boat is floating nearby. It still throws him off a bit to only barely be able to see the outline of the coast far off in the distance with no other land in sight, not to mention that all of the water surrounding him is well over his head so he only has his swimming and treading skills to rely on at the moment. Harry, true to form, has basically turned into a mermaid and is already swimming along the surface nearby so Louis follows suit, adjusting his goggles one last time and securing the snorkel in his mouth before dipping his face in the water and swimming after Harry.

The water is beautiful, and as promised, they have no issues seeing all of the colorful fish that are swimming around them. The fish pay them no mind, as though the divers are meant to be there too. Louis can see Harry out of the corner of his eye and can’t help but wonder how his goggles aren’t completely filled with water considering how big he’s smiling as he takes it all in, slowly swinging his camera back and forth in order to capture as much of the experience on film as possible. When Louis notices that Harry has the camera focused on him, he turns and blows him a kiss before removing the snorkel from his mouth and blowing air bubbles in Harry’s direction. They both pop out of the water sputtering and laughing to exchange a salty kiss before taking a few more minutes to explore and then making their way back to the catamaran. 

The remainder of the trip is a blur. Harry’s plastered to his back while they dance to reggae music along with the other passengers and crew. Harry has somehow convinced the Captain to let him wear his hat, and even though Harry’s spilling what Louis can only assume is his hundredth Caipirinha of the day all over him as they move together to the music, Louis knows that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He also knows that if they keep this up, they’re going to be in for a very good night.

 

  
Day 4: Resort Day 

Louis wakes up the next morning with a raging headache, and even though he’s cursing both himself and Harry for not deciding to close the curtains last night, he’s thankful that they at least had the wherewithal to not plan any excursions for the day after the booze cruise. Instead they had opted to have a relaxing day spent at the beach and pool before going to a romantic dinner at one of the resort’s five-star restaurants that they’d been lucky enough to reserve a table at when they’d first arrived a few days ago.

After having a light breakfast at the cafe, Louis allows Harry to convince him that there’s no better cure for a hangover than having another drink which is how they find themselves pleasantly buzzed well before noon, Harry sipping his signature beverage, while Louis settled for a Mimosa, since it’s a breakfast drink and all. The sun is warm but not hot yet, and this is the first day they don’t have anywhere to be until dinner time, so they enjoy walking around the resort a bit. It’s huge, much bigger than they had realized. 

During breakfast, Harry had overheard other guests talking about a really pretty walking path that wound along the outside of the resort and came out on the beach, so that’s where they head now. 

They walk along the path quietly. It’s shady and peaceful so they take their time and admire the lush tropical vegetation and flowers. Louis just about leaps into Harry’s arms after a lizard runs over his foot - which has Harry in absolute stitches and has prompted him to ask ‘Do you need me to hold you?’ every time a breeze so much as blows.

The path finally opens up to a rocky embankment that juts out into the ocean. The tide’s low at the moment, but they can easily see that the rocks at the end of the formation will be almost completely under water once it comes back in. 

Harry bows his head and makes a grand flourishing gesture with his arm murmuring, “After you,” to Louis, and then with a smirk, “unless of course, you’d like me to carry you?” 

“You can fuck right off if you think I’m going to let your clumsy ass try to carry me onto that jetty!” They’re both laughing as they climb onto the rocks and out toward where the end of the jetty meets the water. The rocks are still a bit slippery in places from the last high tide so Louis pays close attention to where he’s placing his feet as he moves slowly along with Harry just a short distance behind him.

It’s quiet for a moment before Louis hears Harry heave an exaggerated sigh. He turns around to see that Harry’s stopped a ways behind him, hands on his hips and clearly trying to suppress a goofy grin.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks with a laugh.

“It’s just…” There’s a long pause as Harry shakes his head and gives another longsuffering sigh. He’s clearly going for the dramatics, “I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away.” 

“God, Styles! You are truly insufferable!” Try as he might, Louis can’t keep a straight face, so he turns to continue walking. Behind him he can hear Harry cackling. For the remainder of their trek toward the ocean, Louis makes sure to exaggerate his movements to accentuate his behind. Harry, even with all his jokes, only acknowledges that he’s noticed Louis’ efforts when he gives his bum an appreciative squeeze before they sit down for a snuggle to watch the rhythmic ebb and flow of the waves.

~~~~~

It’s not until they’re making their way back toward the pools that Louis notices a sign for the hotel’s spa, steeling himself to keep moving because he can only imagine how much the different treatments might cost. He thinks he’s been pretty stealthy about it too, barely even giving it a second glance as they walk by, but Harry must have had an inkling because before Louis knows it, Harry has his arm wrapped around Louis’ waist and is guiding him into the air conditioned lobby of the Renova Spa. 

Harry shushes Louis’ weak objections as he continues to guide him over to the counter and catches the attention of one of the women working there.

“Excuse me,” Harry says as he waves her toward them, “I know it’s extremely short notice, but I was wondering if there’s any way we could schedule a couples massage for this afternoon?” 

“Let me check what we have available, sir,” The woman, her name tag reads Cora, replies kindly, as she clicks around on her computer.

While Cora is busy checking the schedule Louis pulls Harry aside so they can speak quietly.

“We don’t have to get couples massages Harry. We’ll be fine sitting in the hot tub with the jets on us.” 

“I know we don’t have to do anything, Lou. I also know that even though we’re both really enjoying this trip, you let me choose most of our excursions.” Harry’s smile softens when he adds, “this is a vacation for both of us, you graduated too. You deserve to be pampered… even if it means someone who isn’t me touching you.” 

Louis’s left a little speechless, even though he shouldn’t be because Harry is always thoughtful and tuned in to their relationship. Before he can really respond, Harry’s moving back toward the counter where Cora has beckoned him to tell him that she has secured them an appointment in an hour from now. 

~~~~~

When they return to Renova for their appointment, Cora whisks them off to a private room where they’re given directions to trade in their pool clothes for soft, white spa robes. Once they’ve gotten ready, they’re brought to a frosted glass door labeled ‘Cascade Room’ where their masseuses are waiting for them.

Upon entering the room, they’re both rendered speechless because the wall opposite the door is entirely open to the outside. The floors are made of a dark stone, and Louis can see where the giant glass pocket doors have been pushed aside to reveal an unobstructed view of a shallow pool with an infinity edge that gives the illusion that they’re at the top of a waterfall. The water from the pool spills over the edge and down to what must be a private garden that stretches out to the beach, and a short distance away, the sea sparkles under the sunlight. The two massage beds that have been prepared for them face out toward the view.

The two masseuses who, mostly to Louis’ relief both happen to be women (though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping, just a little bit, that he’d have a man so he could see jealous Harry briefly rear his head), leave the room so that Harry and Louis can get themselves situated on the tables.

Once Louis is lying comfortably on his stomach, he rests the side of his head on his arms so he can look toward Harry. Harry’s already looking back at him with a dopey smile on his face.

“This is unbelievable,” Louis says, inclining his head slightly toward the view laid in front of him.

“Mmhm,” Harry hums in agreement, “honestly, it’s already worth every penny just seeing the look on your face when we walked into the room.” Harry chuckles a little then, “You already look more relaxed, and nothing’s even happened yet.” 

Louis laughs and hides his face in his arms because he knows it’s probably true. Earlier, he’d felt a little bit more of the weight he’d known he’d been carrying slide off his shoulders just at the anticipation of being pampered and surrounded by peaceful beauty. A moment later Louis hears a light tap on the door as the two women announce their presence and make their way back in. Louis spares one last look at Harry before he settles in, only to find Harry still looking toward him intently, and even though he’s happy and smiling, Louis can see the slight furrow between his brows. 

The thing is, Louis gets it, gets why Harry is probably a little confused as to why Louis might be carrying any stress now that they’re finished with school and so far away from everything, and they’ll talk about it eventually — just not right now. Right now things are perfect, and they’re still in paradise for a few more days, so Louis smiles back until he sees Harry’s forehead smooth and worry free again. 

~~~~~

The massage is amazing, and they leave the spa with directions to stay hydrated and to enjoy a relaxing day, so needless to say, Louis is taken a bit by surprise when Harry takes his hand and starts leading them toward the elevators rather than one of the pools.

“Where are we going?” he asks, having to jog slightly to keep up with Harry’s pace.

“I want to go to our room,” Harry responds curtly. 

“Are you ok babe?” Louis asks, still not quite getting the urgency since they have nothing planned until dinner. By now they’ve reached the elevators and Harry has already pressed the button to call for one, “Do you need to get something?” 

“The only thing I need,” Harry starts as they step into the elevator and he hits the button for their floor, “is to get my hands on you,” he finishes while pulling Louis in for a kiss as the doors close and they start to ascend. 

Louis can’t help but laugh a little because of course that’s what’s happening. He’s not complaining though, spending the afternoon shacked up with his boy is his favorite form of relaxation. 

It takes them a little longer than usual to make it to their room since Harry latches himself onto Louis’ neck which causes Louis to press Harry against the closest wall and grind against him. No one’s around this time of day, everyone either out on excursions or at the beach or pool, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. They could have had a stadium’s worth of people watching them, and Louis still would not have been able to care less. When they finally make it to their room, Louis’s not sure if it’s a result of the massage or the realization that their time here is more than halfway through, but he’s suddenly feeling vulnerable, so he lets Harry take the lead and allows himself to be taken care of for the remainder of the afternoon. 

 

  
Day 5: [Luminous Lagoon](http://www.visitjamaica.com/luminous-lagoon)

On their fifth day, they wake up feeling refreshed; their dinner at Sir John Restaurant the evening before had been amazing, but they’d opted to have their dessert in their room and call it an early night.

Today they have a lazy morning by the pool and then spend the afternoon at the marketplace in Ocho Rios to check out some of the local merchants and shop for some souvenirs to bring home. 

~~~~~

They return to the hotel quite pleased with their haul. Harry had found hand carved wooden vases for their mothers and necklaces for their sisters, and Louis had gotten a great deal on some cuban cigars to bring back for their friends. Louis had also been able to score some weed after Kevin had introduced him to one of the shuttle bus drivers who had a friend in town. Louis had been a little nervous about it, but seeing as Kevin had just gotten some the day before and swears it was ‘the best shit he’s ever smoked”, he feels like it was worth a shot. Plus, he and Harry haven’t gotten stoned together in almost a year; their senior year had been incredibly intense with their respective courses and internships, which was one of the main reasons they had wanted to plan a trip- so that they could have something to look forward to at the end of everything. So yeah, Louis is really looking forward to kicking back and getting a little high.

They get back to the Riu with just enough time to drop their purchases off in their room and throw bathing suits on before heading out on their excursion for the evening. As a surprise for Harry, Louis had booked them dinner at the Glistening Waters Restaurant followed by a boat ride and swim in the Luminous Lagoon. As soon as Louis had heard about this particular tour, he knew Harry would love it. 

The mangroves surrounding this particular bay and lagoon are home to a kind of microscopic organism that emits a phosphorescent light when it becomes agitated, causing the water to have a gorgeous blue glow any time the organisms are disturbed; in this case, the disturbances are the fish, boats, and people.

Needless to say, when Louis had told Harry where they were headed earlier that day, he was beyond excited, and now that they were enroute in the resort's shuttle, he was practically vibrating in his seat, checking for at least the third time that he had his GoPro and everything else he might need to capture the experience. 

~~~~~

Glistening Waters is right on the lagoon, with the boats that will take them on their tour later docked right off the restaurant's patio. Harry and Louis are seated at a table with six other guests that will be going on the tour with them, all newlywed couples on their honeymoons. They all chat and sip on their drinks as they watch the sunset and wait for their food. 

“So are y’all here on your honeymoon too?” Louis hears one of the women ask Harry while Louis is trying to pay attention to a story about how wild the hedonism resort in Negril is. 

“We’re actually not,” Harry says taking a sip of his drink.

“Wow! You’re the first non-married couple we've met since we’ve arrived… it’s honeymoon season! We’ve already met four other couples who got married on the same day as us!” she exclaims, hands waving about. Louis catches Harry’s eye as the woman continues to drone on and on. He can tell by the look Harry gives him that he’s had enough of that particular conversation, so Louis makes an excuse to cut in and changes the topic. Their meals arrive soon after which seems to curb the remaining conversations, and by the time everyone is through, they’re all anxious to start the tour.

~~~~~

To Harry’s relief, they don’t end up being on the same tour boat as the other couples they shared dinner with.

As soon as they’re out of earshot Harry levels Louis a with a look and says, “It’ll be a cold day in hell when I think it’s funny that four other couples have the same wedding date as me.” He’s dead serious as he says it, and Louis knows he means it too, which is all it takes to keep him laughing for the rest of the time it takes them to get settled into their seats on the boat. 

As soon as the boat starts moving, Harry takes his camera out because the boat’s engine has already caused the wake to glow slightly as they make their way toward their destination. Turns out that was nothing compared to what the water looks like when they finally stop and get in to swim though. The boat has extinguished all of its lights so only the moonlight and the glow of the water around them permeates through the darkness every time they move. It feels like it should be a scene out of a movie. Everyone else must have similar feelings because a hush has fallen over the group, and only the sounds of gentle splashing and quiet murmuring can be heard. 

Louis feels Harry swim up to him before he sees his glow, and he leans back into his chest as Harry’s arms wrap around him to pull him in more snugly. Where they’re swimming the water is fairly shallow, allowing Harry to stand with only the tops of his shoulders and head above the water. Louis lets himself become completely buoyant in Harry's arms, allowing his legs to float up toward the surface, and watches in awe as Harry swings him around, slowly creating glimmering swirls of water on every side of them. Louis can see Harry’s holding his camera just above one of Louis’ shoulders and gently removes it from Harry’s hand, making sure he has a good grasp on the handle before he’s turning it to face them with his other hand guiding Harry’s face toward his. He’ll be damned if he misses an opportunity to kiss the one person that shines brighter than any disturbed microscopic organism ever could as the water around them softly glows. 

 

  
Day 6: [Negril/Ricks Cafe](https://things-to-do-in-jamaica.com/ricks-cafe-negril-jamaica/)

They wake up early for their trip to Negril, giving themselves just enough time to shower and grab something to-go from the breakfast buffet. The ride from Ocho Rios to Negril is typically three hours long, but since this particular day trip is one of the most popular, they’re traveling on a bus that will be picking up guests from other resorts as well making the drive about four hours total before they actually arrive. 

As they climb onto the bus, they’re both happy to see Lindsay and Kevin already sitting toward the back and waving them over. The couple is surrounded by quite a few other people who turn out to be some of their family and friends who have flown in for the wedding. Harry is in his element. He loves meeting new people and has already begun chatting away with some of the new faces. Louis smiles and says hello to everyone, but opts for the window seat this time around. He’s still tired and not feeling exceptionally social at the moment. 

He wouldn’t necessarily say he’s in a bad mood, but he’s not exactly in a good one either. He knows it has to do with tomorrow being the last day of their trip, and as much as he’s tried to put it out of his mind while they’ve been here, today he can’t help but feel anxiety building in the pit of his stomach as he thinks about what it’s going to be like when they get back home.

He and Harry have spent a good part of the last four years living in each other’s pockets. The longest they’ve spent apart since their freshman year was summer break, and even then they didn’t last all that long before Harry caved and drove the five hours it took to get to Louis’ home in New York. Since then it’s been a week, maybe two at the most. Even though back home they’re technically still living together in a shared apartment with their roommates, the lease is up at the end of the month. Moving out of the apartment is going to be a huge transition to say the least. Louis and Harry are both moving back to their respective homes to live with their families until they can find jobs and save up enough money to branch out on their own. That’s their plan anyway, but the thing is, he knows this isn’t going to be easy, and even though he’s all in, Harry’s it for him; what if… what if something changes for Harry? Then what? And, of course, Harry’s been pretty positive about the whole thing which Louis both appreciates and despises because as much as Harry’s optimism is one of his strongest attributes, it makes Louis feel like he’s out of line for being scared of what this new future will look like — so he’s mostly kept his feelings to himself. 

Their senior year had just been a really long and stressful final year, and even though every night he and Harry were going to bed together, it often felt like they were in different worlds. They’d both felt like they’d needed this trip to relax and reconnect. It had been the light at the end of the tunnel for both of them, but in less than 48 hours the trip will be over and they’ll be back home with nothing to look forward to but adulthood and all of the responsibilities that come with it. 

Louis’s so deep in thought that he jumps when he feels someone touch his shoulder and is embarrassed when he realizes it probably isn’t the first time Kevin’s tried to get Louis’ attention. 

“Sorry, what?” he asks, turning in his seat so he and Kevin are facing one another.

“I was just asking if you were ready to take the plunge?” Kevin asks with a smirk. Louis notes that Lindsay is now tuned into the conversion and does not look pleased. 

“I can’t wait. I’ve been looking forward to giving it a try since we first booked the trip!” Louis says honestly, though now he can feel Harry stiffening up next to him.

“I really don’t like the idea of you jumping off those cliffs Lou.” He looks concerned, and he’s already putting on his sad puppy face when he adds on, “people have died doing it, by the way.” 

“I’m still going to do it, and I’m not going to die,” Louis answers matter of factly as he reaches over to give Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Good for you man, I’m going to do it too!” Kevin says waggling his eyebrows. Lindsay stays quiet, but Louis’s sure that she’ll have something to say about it when the time comes. 

~~~~~

When they finally arrive in Negril, their first stop is Seven Mile Beach. Louis knows he and Harry aren’t the only ones relieved to finally be off the bus and able to stretch their muscles and move around a bit.

Lindsay and Kevin’s group have rented a glass bottom boat for a couple hours and on the bus ride over had kindly extended an invite to Harry and Louis, but they declined. As nice as everyone is, they would feel kind of weird tagging along with a group of close family and friends. Plus, the beach is beautiful with its soft, white sand and translucent water that sparkles invitingly. Considering they’d been trapped on the bus for the better part of the morning and still had the long ride home to look forward to later, just spending time at the beach sounds perfect for them.

There’s a bar on the beach — because of course there is — and while Harry is ordering them drinks, Louis walks down toward the water. He wants to absorb as much of this as he can. He takes a moment to be thankful for the fact that at least when they return they’ll still have a summer’s worth of beautiful weather to look forward to, but there’s no denying the tropical air holds something different, and he’s going to miss it when they’ve gone. Harry returns with their drinks, coming to stand next to him to look out at the view before lightly hip checking him. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Harry asks, turning to look at Louis.

Louis shrugs but answers honestly, “How much I don’t want this trip to end.”

Harry blows out a long breath and nods, “Me too.” He’s turned his face back toward the water, sunglasses perched on top of his head and his eyes closed with a serene look on his face as the warm breeze gently rustles his hair. When he opens his eyes and looks back at Louis he says again, almost too quiet to hear, “me too,” and reaches over to give Louis’ hand a quick squeeze. 

They hold hands as they make their way down the beach with no destination in mind, just enjoying the sun and the refreshing feel of the water on their feet as they sip on their drinks. It’s as they’re turning around to head back toward where the bulk of their bus group is settled that they notice a booth advertizing beach and water sports. They still have a little over an hour before they have to be back at the bus, so they decide to check it out. Louis is drawn to the parasailing information but knows that Harry’s not too keen on heights, so instead he points out the information for jet skiing. The man working the booth takes note of their interest and immediately starts working them for business. 

“Only one hundred dollars for two hours, that’s a deal. You won’t find a better price,” he says in a thick accent. 

“Sorry, man,” Louis says feigning nonchalance, “We’re only here for a little longer, I don’t want to pay for two hours if we could only use it for one.”

The man pretends to think about it before coming back with a counter offer, “I like you, you look like nice boys, I’m going to give you the hook-up,” he says as though it pains him to do so, “seventy-five dollars for an hour.”

“Oh, seventy-five dollars, I don’t know man, we’re getting half the time as everyone else paying one hundred. We’ll do an hour for fifty, but no more than that,” Louis says firmly. The man puts on a front of thinking it over for about thirty seconds before he agrees and readily swipes up the fifty dollars Louis’s pulled out of his pocket. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry whispers to Louis as they follow the man to the water where their jet ski is waiting for them. Louis just winks and laughs, making a mental note to add bartering to the random list of things that turn Harry on. 

They listen to a short spiel about safety and when they’ll need to be back before hopping on and heading out for a ride. They decide that this time it would make more sense for Louis to drive since Harry’s taller and will be able to see over him. Louis loves the feeling of Harry holding onto him as they move out and away from the beach. Once they’re far enough out that they won’t be in the way of any swimmers, Louis opens it up and they go flying over the waves, the cool spray of the sea fanning up around them as they skim across the water. Louis speeds them toward the horizon with nothing but the open ocean and the sun to lead their way. They’re having so much fun, and the freeing feeling that the jet ski provides is well worth the fifty dollars. 

~~~~~

By the time they get to Rick’s Cafe from the beach it’s late afternoon, and the sun is just beginning its descent. The place is pumping since it’s considered one of, if not the best place to watch the sunset. The wait for the bar is about four people deep. There’s some people dancing to a live band and some relaxing in the pool, but most are gathered around the infamous cliffs as guest after guest lines up to leap into the deep Caribbean water below. 

Louis can feel Harry watching him as he watches another guest jump off of the cliff and into the water. He wants to get closer to get a good look at the height they’re actually jumping from, how deep the water is, and to take a look at the giant sign warning of all the things that could happen, but he knows he’s going to have to give Harry a little more time to warm up to the idea, so he suggests they make their way over to the bar. 

As they’re waiting to get close enough to order drinks, Louis starts thinking about how different he and Harry are sometimes. The cliff jumping is a good example; something like this doesn’t even phase Louis. He sees it as a great excuse for a memory, a good story to go home with, something he’ll probably regret if he doesn’t do. He doesn’t care too much about what other people say could happen, he’d rather try and find out for himself. Harry on the other hand is more calculated, he likes to examine the risks at all angles first. He likes to analyse and consider all of the things that could go wrong and then decide if it’s worth it. Obviously looking before you leap, pun intended, isn’t a bad thing. It’s just one of the things that they approach very differently. 

Shortly after Louis had moved in with Harry their freshman year, he had realized that he had feelings for Harry. By the time they were beginning their sophomore year, Louis knew he was in love with him, and he was pretty sure that Harry shared those feelings as well; but being the idiot boys they were, neither of them had the balls to address it and instead allowed it to fester until it started turning into something ugly. In fact, the only reason they eventually ended up talking about it was because Louis was so sick of them walking on eggshells around each other that he finally spilt his guts and confessed his feelings to Harry. He told him that he wanted more than just friendship and roommates, and he was so glad he did because he immediately felt better just getting those secrets off his chest. Harry was more complicated because even though he instantly looked relieved and admitted that he too had feelings for Louis, he’d also said he didn’t know if he could do it. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to potentially risk ruining their friendship for a relationship that might not work. Louis hadn’t been able to wrap his mind around it at the time. Harry had gone home for a week after that night, and that whole week was an emotional rollercoaster for both of them. In the end, Harry had come back and said he was willing to put it all on the line if it meant that he could have Louis the way he’d always wanted him. Louis knows now that that first fight was just one of the bumps in the road that has inevitably made their relationship stronger, and so he’s never resented Harry for it.

As they sip on their drinks and take in the view from the cliff, Louis slowly starts moving closer to the divers until he and Harry are standing together at the rail to watch with the on-lookers. Louis notes that even though the cliff is quite high, it doesn’t seem as intimidating as he thought it might. 

“You’re really going to do it, babe?” Harry finally asks after they’ve watched about twenty different people jump, all of whom did not die.

“I want to,” Louis says, looking at Harry. 

Harry is quiet as he watches another person jump before nodding, “Okay, not that I would have been able to stop you anyway, but yeah, okay. I get why you would want to,” he says, giving Louis a little nervous smile, “just let me get my GoPro out so I can take a video,” and then, quietly, “Just please be careful… Your mother will actually kill me if I let you die.”

“Get your camera ready curly,” Louis says bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. He would have jumped with or without Harry’s approval, but knowing that Harry’s on board with him jumping makes it all the more thrilling.

When Harry has his GoPro ready, Louis gives him a kiss and then makes his way back through the crowd to get in line with everyone else waiting for their chance to jump. Once he’s there he takes a moment to quickly read the warnings. They’re not especially encouraging, but he’s not deterred. He does start feeling a little more nervous the closer it gets to his turn though. From this perspective, the cliff definitely does seem very high. 

He’s on deck to jump when he makes a point to make eye contact with Harry. Harry looks equal parts nervous and excited. Louis takes his pointer and middle finger and makes the ‘watching you’ gesture from his eyes toward Harry. Harry blows him a kiss in return and lifts his camera to acknowledge Louis back just as the lifeguard gives him the all clear to take his turn. He takes one more look at Harry before rushing forward and jumping out as far as he can. He pulls his limbs in tight to the rest of his body making a straight line, ensuring that his feet hit the water first, and he has just enough time to realize that he’s still actually falling when he feels the cool rush of water as it envelops him. He lets himself sink all the way to the bottom and takes a moment to look up at the world from this point of view, only the last of the sun’s brightest rays making their way down to him. He feels exhilarated as he kicks off the ocean floor and makes his way back toward the surface.

He can see the excitement on Harry’s face as he approaches after climbing out of the water.  
“How was it?” he asks with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, “You did so good, you didn’t even think twice when you were up there!” 

“Honestly, it’s a little more intimidating when you’re looking at it from up there, but I’m so glad I did it. It was amazing!” Louis can tell he’s smiling hard, and his cheeks are starting to ache. 

Harry nods in agreement, looking from Louis’ face to the top of the cliff where people are still lined up. They still have a good thirty minutes before the sun actually starts to set. Louis’s about to voice as much out loud to Harry and suggest that they start making their way up to get a good spot to watch when he feels Harry place the GoPro in his hand. 

“What—” Louis starts to ask, but Harry’s already starting to move away from him. 

Louis makes to follow, but Harry turns around and says, “I’m going to do it too. When it’s my turn, hit the button at the top of the camera, I’m going to need proof of this on film.” and then he’s determinedly making his way toward the top of the cliff to get in line. 

Louis allows himself to stare openmouthed and speechless for a moment as he looks after Harry’s retreating form before he begins maneuvering his way back toward the front of the crowd to ensure he’ll have the best view possible. This is big, he’s not going to miss a second of it. From his spot by the rail he can watch Harry as he waits in line. He can tell by the stiff line of his shoulders that he’s nervous, but he’s clearly committed to jumping.

When Harry’s next in line to make the jump, Louis can see that he’s trying to find him in the crowd. When he finally does, he makes the same ‘watching you’ gesture that Louis had done to him earlier which Louis returns with a blown kiss and a wink before lifting the GoPro to show that he’s ready. Then it’s Harry’s turn. Louis can feel the pride bubbling up in him as he watches Harry approach the lifeguard who has just given him the signal that it’s all clear; he feels like he could cry, he’s so proud of his boy for taking a chance and just going for it because he wanted to. Then he’s laughing because instead of just running and jumping, Harry, being Harry, walks to the edge of the cliff and looks down, thoughtful and considering before turning around and walking back to the other end of the formation, taking one more look at Louis before running forward and flinging himself off the cliff. Louis knows he’s causing a scene because he’s screaming as he watches Harry fly through the air and then disappear beneath the water. He waits just long enough to see Harry emerge from the depths before running down toward where the ladder is so he can pull Harry into a crushing hug once he’s climbed out.

“That was amazing, Harry!” he shouts into his neck as he squeezes him tightly, “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Harry’s shaking a little, probably from the adrenaline, but he’s absolutely beaming. Louis’s so proud of him, just another reason to be in awe of the person standing in front of him.

~~~~~

They’ve managed to secure a nice spot on the patio where the cliff overlooks the Caribbean Sea from which they watch the sun slowly shrink below the horizon. Louis’s never seen anything like it before and has another moment where he feels so incredibly thankful that he’s been able to share this trip with Harry.

“I’m so glad we did this,” he says quietly to Harry who’s standing behind Louis, arms wrapped around him and their cheeks pressed together.

“Me too,” Harry says, as he presses his lips to Louis’ cheek, “I really love you a lot, you know.” It’s a statement.

“I really love you a lot too,” Louis says as they watch the last bit of golden glow meet the edge of the sparkling water then disappear below the horizon.

~~~~~

When they first get back on the bus their driver asks if anyone had jumped off the cliff, and to both of their surprise, they’re the only two people to raise their hands. Kevin, drunk off his ass — and whom had apparently been read the riot act by a very not impressed Lindsay, in her defense it is the day before their wedding — starts a slow clap that everyone on the bus joins in on before it quickly peters out

When the bus starts the drive back to their resort, Louis pulls out the GoPro and watches back the video he took of Harry jumping off the cliff. 

Harry, who is watching along with his head resting on Louis’ shoulder, says with a quiet chuckle, “I still can’t believe I actually did it, and listen to you screaming, God, you’re so embarrassing.” He doesn’t seem embarrassed at all. 

“I can’t believe you did it either,” Louis replies. “What made you do it anyway?” he asks as he turns off the camera and moves to put it away securely in Harry’s backpack.

Harry stops, looks at Louis, and says with conviction, “You jump, I jump, remember?” which would have maybe been romantic if Louis didn’t know he’s quoting a movie.

“Did you seriously just quote Titanic at me?” he asks, deadpan.

“I did, though I also considered saying ‘if you’re a bird, I’m a bird’,” Harry replies as he looks up at Louis with tired eyes.

“That’s it, I’m cancelling your subscription to Netflix, your rom-com addiction just went too far,” Louis laughs before leveling Harry with a sobering look. “Honestly though, I hope you didn’t do it because of me. I’d never want you to feel pressured to do something you don’t want to do.” As proud as he is of Harry, and even though it’s clear that Harry is glad he did it, Louis has been nervous that maybe Harry had decided to do it for the wrong reasons.

“No, not at all Lou, I promise.” Harry sits up so he can look Louis in the eyes while he says it, “Don’t get me wrong, up until I actually watched you do it, I had no intentions of doing it myself, but then I saw you just run and leap, and you just looked so… ” he reaches out to squeeze Louis’ hand before continuing, “you looked so open and free, and you didn’t think twice about it. I just admire that so much in you. So when you came out and said how amazing it was, I just thought, like, ‘I want to do it too’, and in that moment I decided I wanted to be like you, brave and not afraid to just go for what I want. You didn’t make me feel like I had to do anything, you make me feel like I can do anything. You make me strong.” By the end of Harry’s speech his voice has gotten a little thick, and Louis’ eyes are a little wet. 

Louis pulls Harry in for a firm kiss on the mouth and says, “You make me strong too.” before they snuggle into each other, hoping to get some sleep during the remainder of the ride home.

 

  
Day 7: Last Day

Louis wakes up the morning of their last day to find that Harry’s already awake, showered, and beginning the horrendous process of packing, and Louis just can’t deal with that reality at the moment. 

He mumbles a curt response when Harry asks if he’s ok and lets him know that he’s going to go and grab them breakfast. He can feel all of the the anxiety he’s been suppressing about their return home bubbling up inside him, and he needs a walk and some fresh air to help clear his head before he can even think about beginning to pack himself. It’s been such a wonderful trip, and they’ve made so many memories, and even a couple friends, but it’s just gone by so fast. 

He takes his time selecting what breakfast items to take back up to Harry, but he knows he can really only stall for so long before he has to go back. 

When he does get back to the room, Harry levels him with a knowing look and allows Louis to put their meals down before he tackles him onto the bed. Louis starts to protest but Harry’s quick and whispers soothingly in his ear, “I know love, I don’t want it to be over either,” as he kisses Louis’ forehead softly. “What do you say we make good use of our amazing room one last time before we have to say goodbye?” It takes nothing for Louis to agree.

~~~~~

By the time they’ve eaten, dressed, and finished packing, it’s well enough into the afternoon that they should really start heading down to check-out. Their flight home isn’t until later in the evening, but due to the time it takes to get to the airport and through customs, they’re scheduled to leave the resort around four p.m. 

Harry brings their bags over to the bag drop while Louis heads to the front desk to officially check them out, making sure to express what a wonderful time they had to everyone working there as he does it. After they’re all set, he makes his way back over to Harry who is leaning against a railing and looking out toward the beach. 

“Hey,” he says quietly, grabbing Louis’ hand. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” Louis says. He’ll follow Harry anywhere so long as it takes his mind off the inevitable. As he follows Harry down one of the paths that leads out toward the beach, curiosity gets the best of him, and he asks, “Are we going to go for a walk on the beach?” 

“Not quite,” Harry says as he leads Louis around a bend. It’s then that Louis realizes where Harry’s brought him. A little ways down, out on the beach and overlooking the glittering ocean, there’s about twenty chairs arranged in neat rows. All of the guests occupying them are facing an arbor that’s been decorated with fresh, brightly-colored flowers, under which Lindsay and Kevin are standing, beaming at one another, hands attached as they’re read their vows. 

And oh, Louis is so glad he’s getting to see this. He was disappointed when he and Harry had to turn down the invitation from Lindsay and Kevin to join in the wedding festivities that afternoon due to their departure time. The couple had of course understood and had suggested they exchange information in order to find each other on Facebook and share photos. 

He and Harry watch on quietly from the sidelines for a few more minutes before Louis notices that Harry’s no longer watching the wedding and instead has turned his focus on him.

“That’ll be us someday you know,” Harry says with a smile.

“I hope so,” Louis responds. Just hearing Harry say it makes his heart beat a little faster.

“It will be,” He repeats confidently.

How does he do it? Louis thinks to himself, How is he so effortlessly confident in our future when there are so many uncertainties?

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Harry tags on, “I know you’re scared about what’s going to happen when we get home.” Louis can feel himself flushing a bit at getting called out, but before he can respond, Harry continues, “I get scared too sometimes, you know? Because it’s going to be different, and new, and hard, but if there’s one thing I know without a single doubt in my mind, it’s that I want you beside me every step of the way.” 

And even though Louis knows Harry has been saying the same thing for years now, this time it feels different — like a breath of fresh air settling in his lungs and soothing the anxiety he’s been feeling since he woke up this morning. 

With a last look at the couple kissing under the arbor, sealing their love in front of their family and friends, Louis looks to Harry and says, “You’re it for me too, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’re a forever sort of thing, and even though the future is a mystery right now, and I am scared, you are and always will be the one thing that I am completely sure about. Just knowing that you’ll be there by my side makes me feel like I’m ready for whatever the future can throw at us.” 

Once Louis finishes his speech, Harry yanks him into a huge bearhug and rocks them back and forth as Louis rests his head in Harry’s neck and takes a deep breath in. When they finally pull away from each other, Louis allows Harry to turn and usher him back toward the lobby so that they can begin their long journey home. Even though he’s still not quite ready to say goodbye to their wonderful vacation, he finally feels like he’s ready to say hello to the next chapter in their lives together. Their future has never felt so certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
